


Evergreen

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Christmas Time [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M, Thiam, family visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam and Theo are hunting for a Christmas tree.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Christmas Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046095
Comments: 39
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri.  
> I laughed so much when I saw that I was your Secret Santa again! Like, do we even need to pull names by now? 😂  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, friend! 💙

Comes with a [pretty picture!](https://li0nh34rt.tumblr.com/post/638461162454974464/evergreen-chapter-1-li0nh34rt-teen-wolf-tv)

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Oh come on, Theo! Don't be a grinch, this will be fun!"

Liam turns around to him, boots crunching through the hard, frozen layer of snow on the ground as he twirls (yep. Twirls. _Dork._ ) around himself to take in their surroundings, "just look at it! All the snow and the trees! I can't believe I am actually able to wear a jumper in the winter!"

"I am cold."

Liam sighs. 

"You know for being the Chimera of Death, you are definitely way too whiny right now."

"You know I am only cold because you are wearing my jacket, right?"

_Fuck, I knew this plan has flaws…_

He shrugs off the woolen clothing, holding it out for his owner to grab, "now can we go find a Christmas tree, please?"

Theo looks smug for about five seconds as he wears his cozy jacket, until Liam's teeth start chattering and he sighs and pulls it off again. "Come here."

The search for a tree progresses much faster, now that Theo actually tries to help and soon they are standing in front of a beautiful, fully grown pine tree. 

"It's perfect."

"And it's not going to fit in the car."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Theo! We will make it fit!"

With that Liam enthusiastically lifts the saw they brought - a gesture that has Theo stepping back a little in caution - and crawls under the lowest hanging branches.

"Ouch! Oow! Damn it, why are those needles so pointy?"

Theo lifts a branch from where it is scratching the exposed skin of Liam's waist after jacket and hoodie have ridden up, "Don't rip my jacket!"

The truth is, Theo is not worried about his jacket. He is not even cold anymore. He just can't help but feel like all of this, the hunt for the perfect tree, the strict schedule made up out of baking cookies, going ice skating, drinking mulled wine and eggnog on a Christmas market and Jenna not so subtly (well, at least now he knows where Liam got his tact from) asking about his gift wishes, is Liam and his parents trying to make things perfect. As if them throwing all the love and affection they have at Theo could make up for the things happening in the past.

They mean well but Theo is mostly just overwhelmed.

But he knows how much this means to Liam, the beta loves holidays and being around family and his pack, he smells even sweeter than normally, his scent varying between hot chocolate and sugar cookie smell mixed with his usual cocoa and chili scent.

And so Theo finds himself here, at the edge of the preserve, on an early Sunday morning, without a jacket, watching Liam struggle with the hand saw.

"This thing is not working!", frustration clear in his voice Liam throws the offending saw into the snow, "you think I can do this with my claws?"

"Liam, don't do that."

Scratching sounds come out from under the tree as the whole plant bristles and then there is a suppressed curse followed by, "Theo…"

"What is it, Liam?"

"I think I got blood on your jacket…"

"Oh my God! Just get outta there!"

Liam scrambles backwards and when he finally stands upright, messy hair, wet patches on his jeans and craddling a bloody hand to his chest, he looks like a child about to be grounded. 

Carefully Theo grabs his injured hand, "come on, let me take a look at that."

Somehow Liam managed to rip off two whole claws from their socket but the wounds have already healed - perks of being a real werewolf Theo guesses as he pulls a tissue from his pocket and wets it in the clean snow next to them. As he wipes Liam's blood away unwelcome flashbacks of bullet wounds, oozing wolfsbane flash through his mind but as always when darkness tries to lure him back in, Liam pulls him right back to the light.

"You know, maybe I could make a necklace out of these."

'These' being the two, still bloody claws Liam is eyeing thoughtfully.

Theo just shakes his head and bends over to grab the saw before crawling under the tree himself. But he is smiling. 

  
  
  


The tree does not fit into the car.

Theo can't believe it. No, wait, he actually can. He said it wouldn't fit two hours ago, when they were still dry and un-bloody standing in front of the tree. But of course they cut it down and carried it back to the car anyway, because Liam did his puppy dog eyes and Theo is unable to resist those. He sighs again.

"I will get the transport belts out."

They somehow make it back to the house with the tree _and_ the car in one piece. If they had taken his truck, all of this wouldn't have happened but Liam never listens to Theo, he never listens and then expects the Chimera to find a solution for his self-inflicted problems.

And Theo does. Every time.

It's probably why Liam still keeps him around, he thinks darkly while they maneuver the tree inside.

"Boys!", Jenna exclaims, a vase in her hands that apparently threatened to fall to the ground, endangered under the wide pine branches.

"At least it's a pretty tree", she then says and Theo can practically smell Liam's smugness wafting over.

As soon as the tree stands securely, Liam flops down onto the couch, expectantly patting the space next to him for Theo to sit down. As soon as Theo does the beta practically climbs into his lap, making Theo wonder why they didn't take the love seat and saved some space in the first place.

Liam has always been tactile with those he loves and him outright cuddling Theo makes the Chimera feel warm inside. He closes his arms around Liam's waist, steadying him as he buries his head on Theo's neck, hot breath fawning over the exposed skin there. Theo shudders. 

His heart is aching knowing that this means nothing. 

He is not special, Liam acts like this with everyone and as soon as the irrational guilt for his part in Theo's imprisonment dies down, it will be over and Theo will be back on his own. So it's best not to get used to whatever this is. Because it won't last and it will never be enough for him. Not in the way he wants it to be. He is not enough for Liam. Because he's a failure. _Failure. Failure. Failure._

"Theo!"

Startled out of his thoughts, he coils back his whole body tense with alert.

"Theo", Liam repeats, lower this time and his hands come up to cup Theo's face, making him look into worried blue eyes, "what happened there? Was it too much? Was I too much?"

He makes move to climb off, give Theo his space but in his desperation Theo holds on to him, pulling him even closer. For once, he takes what he wants. And Liam's body goes pliant against his, he returns the hug.

"I think this is the first time you ever hugged me", Liam whispers and, as if he is feeling Theo's protest coming, continues, "no, not like that. Before, you always seemed to wait for me to make the first move. Always hesitating, making me wonder if you wanted this after all. Wanted me."

"How could I not want you?", Theo answers just as quiet. 

"But then why-"

"I don't deserve you. And I am just waiting for the day you realize that too."

Liam makes a noise in protest, clearly upset, and he wiggles around until he is facing Theo again.

"Listen to me", he says and all of a sudden the sleepy puppy is gone, replaced by pure determination, "and listen to me good because apparently I haven't been clear enough before. You are not some toy I will throw out when I get tired of it. This is not my redemption for how the pack treated you and you don't have to try and make up for anything anymore. You aren't broken and you don't need fixing before someone can love you. You are…", he trails off, looking around the room until his eyes fall onto the pine tree, proudly standing next to the fireplace, "you are like an evergreen. Resilient. Strong. Always getting back up again, never giving up, no matter how hard the environment is on you, you adapt. You are a survivor."

Almost shy, Liam lifts one of his hands to touch Theo's cheek, "I thought I made my intentions clear before but… you know me, I am not good with words. So let me try again: I like you Theo, not because you saved my life and honestly the whole city, but because you are you."

He falls silent, waiting for Theo to process his words. 

Theo's thoughts are racing and so what comes out is merely a sound, a lupine whine and then he reaches out, cradling Liam's face in his hands to pull him closer. Liam goes willingly, meets him halfway.

Their kiss is nothing like Theo's hidden romantic thought it would be.

He is all desperation and relief and want.

Liam answers with his own, quieter relief and comforting reassurance.

Theo doesn't know how long they sit like that, trading kisses and small touches - he can't get enough from the feeling of Liam's soft hair and warm skin under his fingers, the beta's lips on his own - but when he looks up again the world outside has gone dusky and snowflakes are soundlessly falling to the earth.


	2. Under The Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second part is for my lovely pack.  
> You know who you are and I love you very much (even though you wouldn't try a resurrection ritual for me) 💙
> 
> Enjoy your patchwork Christmas story!

Theo bites into his second cookie and relishes in the buttery sweet taste, he has to close his eyes to stop himself from getting overwhelmed by the feeling.

Even after Liam had made unmistakably clear that Theo is with him, here in this house, because he wants  _ him, loves him,  _ there are moments like this where he needs to ground himself and find a way to believe that this is real.

_ CRONCH _

Liam, sitting on the couch next to him; engrossed in the newest issue of 'History Around The World', the yearlong subscription a birthday present from three months ago; blissfully munches on his own Christmas cookies, only that this is his fourth and he is far less ceremonious about the process. Theo chuckles and the Beta, his cheeks full of cookies, looks up, "hm?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe how lucky I am sometimes."

Liam swallows to be able to speak, "This has nothing to do with luck. You changed. I could have never loved the old you, but this version of you is caring, smart and even funny sometimes - if you ignore the sarcasm, you better believe I love him."

"Sounds like a great guy", Theo smiles and leans his forehead against Liam's.

The fireplace crackles as they slowly sink deeper into the cushions.

When Liam opens his eyes again he is lying in his bed and Theo is busy pulling the comforter over his body before climbing in beside him.

The cosy warmth radiating of both their bodies lulls Liam back to sleep in no time.

~🎄~

The next time his mind floats back to consciousness pale daylight peaks through his curtains, Liam stretches his tired limbs slowly catching up to reality. He sits up.

"It's Christmas. Theo, it's Christmas!"

No answer.

Liam looks beside him. 

No Theo.

He quickly jumps up, mumbling, "you better not have started without me…", as he makes his way downstairs.

Three heartbeats in the living room. 

Three pairs of eyes as he steps inside.

His mum, Jenna, still in her flannel pyjamas, sips on a cup of coffee, her feet resting on David's lap as the man flips through the Newspaper. 

And then Theo, situated on the loveseat, nursing a steaming beverage himself. Their eyes meet as Liam makes his way over and he smiles.

"Oh good, you're finally awake!", Jenna exclaims, "we were waiting for you and I had to stop Theo from waking you up and playing grumpy cat all day."

Liam laughs, embarrassment tinting his checks, "well I need my sleep", and Theo grabs his arm, pulling him onto his lap, "I told you, he wouldn't have stayed grumpy for long if you would have let  _ me  _ doing the waking…"

"AND with that we should move on to the gifts!", David says loudly.

"Gifts? But you already got us the hoodies?"

"Theo dear, you don't think a piece of clothing is your only present, right?"

Liam nuzzles his neck, "mum likes to go overboard with Christmas, best to indulge her, believe me."

"Plus", Jenna teases, "you don't seem to like my hoodies much, do you, boys? Seeing as you already switched. I thought blue was your favorite color, Theo?"

"No, that's not it at all!", Theo immediately protests, "I love blue! I just like it more on Liam…"

The reassuring kiss from his boyfriend comes at the same time as Jenna's laughter, "so I take it, Liam's sudden love for green was in favor of you wearing it too?"

"How about we actually start with the presents now?", Liam, his face as red as the ornaments on their tree, requests and so they start unwrapping. 

~🎄~

"A saw."

Theo grins and gives him a quick kiss, "gotta save your claws for other things, Li."

"This is good quality, Theo", Jenna praises, "I will take it because you two forgot to bring my old one back from the woods anyway."

"Muuuum…"

  
  


"Oh come on love, no need to embarrass the boys any further", as always David is the voice of reason, patting his wife's shoulder, "don't you want to know what's inside of that envelope you've been eyeing all morning?"

And with that the teasing shifts to Jenna's less than subtle tries to guess her present while apparently being way off the truth.

"Don't worry, I have a real present for you too", Theo whispers and sneaks another kiss onto Liam's pouting lips, then he sits back, takes another sip from his coffee and enjoys the warmth settling in. A warmth that has little to do with his drink and more with Liam's laugh-vibrating body pressed against his chest.

He presses his nose against the Beta's neck and inhales the comforting smell of pack, family and love.

_ Happy Christmas to me... _


End file.
